


I Don't Like Your Boyfriend, Baby

by emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, jealous! Justin, jealousy that's mistaken for homophobia, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin
Summary: Justin is not homophobic. He's not. It's just he hates Olli's new boyfriend and their relationship. The rest of the team is happy for him and quite supportive, but Justin can't stand it. After a while, Justin's disapproval is mistaken for homophobia, not only by Olli, but by the rest of the team, but Taylor offers an alternative explanation: maybe Justin is jealous.aka a take on the "Straight guy worries he's being homophobic towards gay roommate" story.





	

Justin first found out on a Friday. It was a complete accident that he did find out considering that it was only by chance that he ran into Olli in the elevator. The doors had opened and caught Olli by surprise as he nearly jumped away from the other man in the elevator. 

“Hey,” Justin said.

“Hi,” Olli replied.

Justin’s eyes traveled to where their hands were almost touching. In fact, the other man’s hand wandered to latch pinkies with Olli. Justin could feel Olli looking at him, but he just stared at where their hands were vaguely intertwined. When the elevator arrived on Justin floor, he tore his gaze away and muttered a quick goodbye. 

He fished out his key and just shook his head trying to get the image of Olli with his friend-boyfriend- whatever out of his head. The image of them together, though, was seared in his brain and haunted it even as he went to watch ESPN. 

 

A few hours later, there was a knock at his apartment door and Justin didn’t even need to look to know it was Olli.

“Hey,” Olli said when Justin opened his door. He shifted on his feet, standing out in the hallway a bit uncomfortable. 

“Hi,” Justin said as he pushed the door open for Olli to come in. 

“So…” Olli said, “That was my boyfriend.”  
“I kind of figured that out,” Justin said, he couldn’t help the tinge of bitterness that crept into his voice.

“I wasn’t really trying to hide it,” Olli said, “It’s just kind of new.”  
“Were you planning on telling me?” Justin asked.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I mean a few guys on the team know, it’s just come out a few times over the years, it wasn’t really a secret.” 

It was hard for Justin to not feel hurt that after all the time that they had spent together, after all the meals that they had shared and all of the hours that they’d spent in each other’s apartments that Olli had never once broached the subject. There was the all-too-familiar ache of being left out that he had gotten accustomed to in Edmonton.

“It’s cool, you know,” Justin said, not that Olli needed his permission to date and who he would date. 

“So are we cool?” Olli asked.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Justin said, except even as they watched the highlights from the games the night before, Justin still saw their hands holding onto each other and the thought alone made his stomach churn.

 

His name is David and he is a Pitt student. Justin learned this when some of the guys went out for beers afterwards. Rusty had mentioned off-hand that Kelsey was willing to set Olli up with someone and after a few beers, Olli willingly divulged that he actually had someone. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the baby Pens fuss over the news. So that’s how they got on the topic of David. 

“Have him come out with us next time,” Conor said.

“Really?” Justin said as Olli shyly agreed.

“I mean, it’s a team thing,” Justin said.

“It’s fine, we see each other enough of the time anyways,” Rusty replied.

“I mean you don’t bring your girlfriends,” Justin argued as the rest of the baby Pens just seem to glare at him.

“Because they’d be bored out of their minds…” Scott said as if the reason was obvious.

“Fine, sure bring him,” Justin said and the rest of the conversation seemed to flow into discussion of the game or plans for the upcoming break, but instead of listening, Justin just looked at his beer and zoned out. As it turned out Olli wasn’t really paying much attention to the rest of the conversation either.

They were at practice a few weeks later and Justin happened to look up at the fans in the stands. They all were clumped together, a few with signs and different jerseys and pucks for the players to sign. Most of the signs were some pun for Sid or Geno, but his eyes drifted to one meant for Olli. “You’re the Olli player that Maatta’s to me.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Justin said when he saw that it was David holding the sign.

Olli had seen the sign too because he flushed in embarrassment, but waved nonetheless to David. Justin just rolled his eyes.

After practice, Olli motioned for David to come down and helped him get around the security to meet some of the other guys and head to the locker room. Justin tried his best not to stare as David was readily welcomed with the rest of the group. He had hoped that he would have been able to get out nonchalantly, but David started walking his way.  

“Hey, Justin, right, it’s nice to meet you, well, properly at least,” David said and went to shake Justin’s hand.

“What’s wrong with you? You could have outed him,” Justin said unable to control himself.

“Oh, come on, it was just a joke,” Letang said.   
“Was it?” Justin snapped.

“Even if it wasn’t who cares?” Fleury asked. “It was cute.”

“It’s unprofessional,” Justin snapped.

“Sorry-” David started, but Olli interrupted him and physically put his body between the two of them. Olli had been silent until this point, but his cold blue eyes shone with anger. “I will take care of this.”

He nodded for Justin to follow him out of the locker room and walked into a empty janitor’s closet to take the conversation into a more private place.

“What’s wrong with you?” Olli asked, the anger was clear in his voice.

“He could have outed you,” Justin said.

“Is that what this is about?” Olli asked.

“Yes!”  
Olli snorted, “Really because I think you have a problem with me dating him.”  
“What?”  
“You’ve been acting this way ever since you found out I was gay.”

“It’s not about you being gay,” Justin said.

“Then what is it about?” Olli asked.

“I don’t know… it’s just...,” Justin said.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. When- if- you decide to get your head out of your ass, let me know, because you aren’t my best friend.” Olli slammed the door and left Justin alone in the janitor’s closet. He stood there stunned for few minutes before heading towards the locker room. Olli’s gear was conspicuously gone as was any sign of him or David. The rest of the players occasionally glanced over at Justin as they finished getting dressed. Justin was almost certain that they had been listening in on the conversation. 

By the time he’d finished taking an extra-long shower, most of the team had cleared out, but there were a few stragglers remaining. Sid grabbed Justin’s arm when he went to leave. “We need to talk,” Sid said. He waited until the locker room cleared out and it was just Kuni, Justin and Sid left. 

“What’s up?” Justin said.

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is, but we’re a team.”  
“I know,” Justin said.

“So you need to back off of Olli,” Kuni said.

“Are you kidding? His boyfriend is annoying and it’s just weird.”  
“Really? Because he seemed pretty cool and Olli seemed really into him.”

Justin just rolled his eyes.

“Look I don’t know where this is coming from, but stop being a homophobic dick to him.”

“You think I’m being homophobic?” Justin asked and felt as though he’d been sucker punched by Sid’s words. 

“I think that Olli doesn’t need your permission to date who he wants, but it would help if you were supportive.”

 

“Fuck, I think I’m becoming homophobic,” Justin said when Taylor answered his phone. 

“What?!” Taylor asked. “That doesn’t even make sense, and because you think you’re homophobic you’re calling me?”  
“Yeah, I mean do you think I’m homophobic?” Justin asked.

“The better question is why do you think you’re homophobic?” Taylor asked.

“Well, I found out one of my teammates is gay, or bi, I don’t really know, but the point is he’s dating a guy and he seems nice enough, the rest of my teammates like him, I guess, but I just can’t stand them together.”

“So you think you’re homophobic?” Taylor asked. Justin heard the stifled laugh from the other end of the conversation but ignored it.

“A few people have suggested that,” Justin said.

“Did you have issues with me when I came out?”

“No!” Justin said without hesitation.

“And you have some high school friends from Kelowna who are gay, right?”  
“Yeah…”

“So you’re pretty much just having issues with this one guy, right?”

“Yeah,” Justin sighed. “And he’s my best friend on the team, and I know it’s affected our relationship, but I don’t know what to do about it.”  
He expected a sympathetic response from Taylor, but instead heard Taylor’s cackling laugh on the other end. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Taylor asked.

“About what?”

“You aren’t homophobic, dude, you’re totally into him,” Taylor said.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Well, I know you aren’t strictly into girls, even if you’ve only dated them, Vegas was proof enough of that, but you’re fucking jealous.”  
“He’s my best friend.”  
“Right… so you hang out together, grab dinners together, travel together, I know how that goes. For all intents and purposes you were dating minus the sex and now that someone else is in the picture you’re jealous as hell.” 

“It’s not like that,” Justin insisted.

“Are you sure?” Taylor asked. “Because I’m pretty sure that your problem isn’t that he’s gay, but he’s not gay for you.”

Justin’s mouth dried out as Taylor’s word sunk in. “I would know if I was in love with him...”

“The line between friendship and love isn’t so distinct.”

“I’m fucked,” Justin said.

“At least he could be interested in you.”

“He’s dating someone, but thanks for that.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to look on the bright side, but you owe him a huge apology.”

“Fuck, I know.”

 

After the phone call ended, it took Justin another 45 minutes to work up the courage to take the elevator up to Olli’s floor. He half hoped that Olli would be out, but when he knocked on the door, he heard Olli’s footsteps approach.

“Hey,” Olli said, although it wasn’t said with his traditional warmth. 

“Hi, can we talk?” Justin asked.

“Fine,” Olli shoved the door open to make room for Justin to enter. Justin couldn’t help but look around the apartment in case David was there. 

“He’s not here,” Olli said. “So you can say what you want.”

“I realize I owe you- and David- a huge apology.”

“Yeah.”  
“What you said, about me having a problem with your relationship was right.”

“I just didn’t 

“I’m not homophobic, I promise, I kissed Taylor in Vegas and he’s gay anyways.”

“What?” 

“Anyways, that’s not the point and I’m doing this all wrong. What I should say is I’ve gotten my head out of my ass and if David makes you happy then I’m happy for you.”

“Are you serious? So what? If you weren’t being homophobic, then you just weren’t happy that I was dating someone?” Olli said, though he was gradually relaxing.

“It doesn’t matter,” Justin said. 

“Yes, it does,” Olli said, “You don’t get to treat me, treat us, like that and not give an explanation.”

Justin took a deep breath. “I can’t tell you.”  
“Why not?”

“Because it will just make our friendship even worse,” Justin said.

“Worse than what it is now?” Olli asked and even though Justin knew that their friendship had taken a hit, hearing Olli say that just made it more painful.

“I like you, okay. I didn’t realize it myself until a little while ago, but I was hurt when I found out that you were gay by accident, and I know I had no right to be hurt, but still, I guess I thought we were better friends, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about you together and how he just wasn’t right for you, but I guess I just realized that I  _ wanted _ to be right for you.”

“So you don’t like my boyfriend because you want to be my boyfriend?” Olli asked with curiosity. 

“Yeah, and I’ll apologize to David later and try to get over my feelings, just I didn’t want you to think I was some asshole, at least not about you being gay.” 

“What a mess,” Olli said. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Olli said. 

 

Justin’s pretty sure that Olli’s filled everyone in on what had happened by the next practice because instead of angry glares, he got pitying looks. 

“Sorry I called you a homophobic dick,” Sid said.

“I was being a dick, just not a homophobic one,” Justin admitted.

“You could have told me,” Sid said.

“I didn’t realize it myself, not until I talked to Taylor.”

“Hmmm… so you really like him?” Sid asked.

“Yeah,” Justin shrugged, “But I’m pretty sure that ship has sailed.”

“Olli’s quick to forgive. You guys will be back to normal in no time,” Sid reassured.

“What if I don’t want them to go back to normal?” Justin asked. 

Sid just shrugged. 

 

Justin hadn’t seen David at any more practices or games and he thought it was probably because Olli had tried to spare his feelings. They were almost back to normal, or at least a new normal. They hung out in bars, first as a big group and then just the two of them and Olli would come over to watch Sportscenter on Justin’s couch more and more frequently, but they never approached the subject of David or Justin’s feelings. 

He had hoped that they would go away, he’d been on a few dates, but he found himself comparing them all to Olli. At least, though, with David’s temporary disappearance, he wasn’t constantly reminded of Olli’s relationship. 

They were playing video games one day after practice when Olli just stopped fiddling with the controller. “What?” Justin asked as he felt Olli’s eyes on him midway through a game of Call of Duty.

Olli didn’t reply, but just kind of stared at Justin softly, it was enough though to make him feel uncomfortable and pause the game.

“Can I?” Olli asked.

Olli leaned over and gently cupped Justin’s chin. Justin was frozen for a second as Olli held him steady and kissed him. The kiss took Justin aback at first, their noses smushed together until Olli tilted his head. Justin closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss daring to reach his hand into Olli’s soft hair and pull him closer. But then he remembered- David. 

“Stop. Stop. You have David,” Justin said.

But Olli doesn’t seem to be listening. Instead he just gently touched his lip, almost retracing where Justin had been and looked up. “Oh,” he murmured. 

“Look I’m trying to get over my feelings for you.”

“Don’t,” Olli said firmly. “Please don’t get over me. Look I have to take care of something, but I’ll be back later, okay?” Without any further explanation, Olli left the apartment and Justin just sat there with his confusion and the little bit of hope that he dared to have.   
  


It was nearly dark by the time Olli returned. He looked tired and sad, but calm at the same time. “Last week David and I had a big fight.” Justin’s stomach sank as he heard David’s name again but tried to swallow his own feelings and be the friend that Olli had needed him to be.

“What was it about?”

“He said that I was in love with you,” Olli said.

“What?” Justin said.

“He wasn’t wrong, you know,” Olli said.

“I don’t understand,” Justin stammered feeling genuine hope for the first time in a while.

“All I could talk about was you and at first I thought it was just because you were my teammate and best friend, but then when you didn’t support my relationship, when I thought you were disgusted by it, it almost devastated me.”  
“I was never disgusted by you,” Justin said.

“I know,” Olli replied with a faint smile. “But I didn’t realize how important you and your opinions were to me, and I never let myself think that we could be together because I thought you were straight…”

“But then I told you I liked you,” Justin finished.

“And I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like with you. At first I tried to chalk it up to curiosity, but then I just wasn’t there really on the dates anymore, and I didn’t want him to come to practices because I knew it would hurt you and somehow, I realized that I was starting to care about you much more than him.”

“So…”

“It’s over between me and him. I think we both knew it wasn’t going to work out eventually,” Olli said.

“Is it bad if I’m not sorry,” Justin said.

“Maybe, but only as bad as me for not ending it sooner,” Olli said.

“I’m so sorry, for all of it, for making you feel terrible and hurting your relationship and just everything,” Justin said. 

“I know, and I know you’re sorry, and maybe not right now, but in like a few weeks, do you want to grab dinner together?” Olli asked.

“As a date?” Justin asked with a wide grin.

“As a date.”

“Well, we have a trip to Vancouver coming up, and I know this really great restaurant we can go to.”

“Yeah? I’ll be looking forward to it then,” Olli smiled. 

“In the meantime, though, is this okay?” Justin asked as he inched his face closer to Olli’s. 

“More than okay,” Olli smiled and pulled Justin’s face closer to his kissing him slowly as if they had all the time in the world.    
  


  
  


  
  
  



End file.
